Cord management features can be found on many surge suppressors or other molded socket multiplying devices on the market today. Some of these cord management implementations are integral or formed as part of the outlet multiplying device case itself. In other examples, a separate article that works in conjunction with a surge suppressor or socket multiplying device performs the cord or cable management. Molded or formed as part of the device solutions have the advantage that they are more cost effective since they are already a part of the case of a socket multiplying device. The disadvantage is that they require the product to be longer or larger to accommodate this feature, which can make the size of the overall socket multiplying device with cord management impractical.
The units that use a separate article for cord management overcome this impractical size shortcoming by folding or telescoping back into the unit they attach to and occupy less space than the molded in variations. In either configuration, such solutions require feeding cords into the management device one at a time. Feeding cords one at a time can be an arduous process that makes managing the cords unpleasant enough that the user may not even wish to use this feature. Feeding one cord at a time is a solution that operates basically on an open cavity principal that has the potential to release cords from its grasp. From a manufacturing point of view, it is not possible to remove an integral or molded in cord management feature if it needs to be eliminated for some socket multiplying device models. If a surge suppressor or socket-multiplying device is designed with cord/cable management it will always have it. This reduces the product's flexibility for both the manufacturer and the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a removable cord management device that is of a practical size and can accommodate managing multiple cords simultaneously.